


Family moment

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A Star is Born, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, F/M, Inspired by Lady Gaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This Thranduil fic based on the song Always Remember us this way, by Lady Gaga, from the movie a star is born.Lyrics of the song are in bold.





	Family moment

For months now Thranduil and his wife would get into heated arguments, not one of them would back down, the sounds of pottery smashing on walls and floors echoed the halls of Mirkwood, then the hurried feet and horses hoofs echoed through the night.

Everyone in Mirkwood would know the King and Queen would have a fight and she would leave, only to be bought back by the king slung over his elk like a deer who paid the ultimate price in a hunting game.

But one night it was different, they argued, of course, what would you expect in an arranged marriage but the hurried feet along the floors didn’t match any elves, no they were heavy far to heavy for an elf or dwarf or even a human for that matter, these footsteps belonged to more fouler creatures, Orcs.

The night patrol set the alarm off as the king and his personal guard rode after the creatures who not only kidnapped his wife but Mirkwood’s joy the 1 month old child Princes Legolas.

**“That Arizona sky burning in your eyes, You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire, It's buried in my soul like California gold, You found the light in me that I couldn't find”**

Hearing the cries of her child the Queen opened her eyes, to see she was being carried by one of the foul creatures, trying to squirm out of its grip, it only gripped her tighter “don’t struggle, your majesty, the child will be fine” the orc’s foul tone whispered into her ear, as her eyes searched for the baby.

**“So when I'm all choked up, but I can't find the words, Every time we say goodbye, Baby, it hurts, When the sun goes down, And the band won't play, I'll always remember us this way”**

Following the heavy footsteps left in the mud, Thranduil pushed his elk and men forward, by his guess they only had an hour on them, which they could easily make up if they rode non stop.

**“Lovers in the night, Poets trying to write, We don't know how to rhyme, But, damn, we try, But all I really know, You're where I wanna go, The part of me that's you will never die”**

“It won’t shut up” one of the orcs complained to other as Legolas was screaming in the clearing where they had stopped because he was making too much noise.   
“Because he's scared you moron” the Queen snarled from her spot on the ground, feeling the ache in her chest at her baby screaming and she wasn’t even allowed to soothe him.

The two complaining orcs looked at each other than to another who was standing a few inches away, with a slight nod to them, the orc holding the baby walked up to Queen and undid her bonds “shut it up” he snarled as he pushed the baby into her arms.

**“So when I'm all choked up, but I can't find the words, Every time we say goodbye, Baby, it hurts, When the sun goes down, And the band won't play, I'll always remember us this way”**

Grabbing a hold of her baby the Queen gently rocked him as he started to calm down, looking up to the forest her eyes could see Thranduil and his men slowly approaching, her small smile towards the forest confused one of the orcs and as he turned he got an arrow lodged in between his eyes as Thranduil and his men opened fire.

**“Oh, yeah, I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah”**

Watching the swords and arrow fly around them the Queen tried to protect her baby, by crossing her legs and tucking him in between them, before looking up and sensing something behind her, soon enough she screamed to her people to stop.

Turning to her scream Thranduil and his men lowed their swords and bow, as the last orc was kneeling behind the Queen holding a knife to her throat with a foul smirk on its face.

“We’ll be going now” the creature said as he lifted her up by her hair, “you can keep the screaming thing” it said as he nodded towards baby Legolas as he slowly backed up dragging the Queen.

Taking a step forward Thranduil saw his wife eyes tearing up, as small beads of red started to roll from her neck down the knife and onto the grass below.   
With a pleading glance, the Queen allowed a single tear to roll down her face as she watched Thranduil twitch one of his fingers, and one of the Guards released an arrow that found its mark in the orcs head.

**“So when I'm all choked up, but I can't find the words, Every time we say goodbye, Baby, it hurts, When the sun goes down, And the band won't play, I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah”**

Falling to his knees Thranduil caught her as her body fell to her knees feeling the warmth of her blood trickling down her neck, looking into Thranduil eyes she could see sorrow, trying to speak he shook his head at her.

“Don’t speak, we can save you” Thranduil said lovingly as her eyes darted around searching, with a nod one of the guards handed Thranduil the baby, and he placed him into his mother's arms, as his own eyes were beginning to string with the tears pooling behind them.

Looking from the baby to Thranduil the Queen wet her lips and took a breath speaking in nothing but a whisper **“When you look at me, And the whole world fades, I'll always remember us this way.”**

Holding her hand Thranduil watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and her chest stopped moving, while the other hand cradling the now silently sleeping baby Legolas fell to the floor, at that moment Thranduil knew his wife, the mother of his child and the Queen of Mirkwood, was dead.


End file.
